Ill Winds
Ill Winds is a story by Maggie Finson, with help from the rest of the Canon authors. The story runs from Friday, December 1, 2006 to at least Wednesday, December 6, 2006—it does not appear to be finished. The first segment was posted on December 2, 2007, and the sixth (and currently the last) on August 4, 2008. Story The story concerns the assault by the Bastard and his magically warped minions on Whateley Academy and the nearby Medawihla Tribe, and the response and effects on some of Team Kimba, Outcast Corner, several of the Grunts and Whateley Security . Part I Ill Winds: Part I Fey is awakened just before midnight by a memory of The Sundering, and some detail of the last scene where Aunghadhail sends Garrand, the head of the Weres, to safety before the climactic battle. Fey heads to the Were's village via the Grove , much to Samantha Everheart's bemusement. Fey spends most of the day with the Weres, discussing things and getting things settled with their council. On the way back, she runs into Razorback fighting three very warped demonic figures sent by the Bastard to kill her. With Ben's help, she and Razorback kill all three. Samantha hears the battle and calls in help. Part II Ill Winds: Part II Samantha talks to Gus Rhinewold, head of the combat rescue squad. The forest won't let them in, which Gus says is probably a good sign. He leaves. Fey and Razorback discuss what they're going to do; then they come out. Fey tells Samantha that what's going on isn't something she can help with. She goes to Hawthorne Cottage and has a quick talk with Fubar about where Sara's door is at the moment. Then she shows the ichor samples to Sara and has a quick consultation. Razorback talks Jericho into meeting with Fey, without telling him who she is. Fey hunts through the library for a book on sign language. Razor and Jericho meet with Fey, and she gives Jericho four vials of the stuff. He starts the analysis. They work thorough most of the night. In other news, the Bastard regroups and decides to make another move. Jericho finishes the antidote after an all nighter. Fey and Chaka wake up and discuss a few things, including Fey's sword, Malachim’s Feather, made of mithril and adamantite, and Chaka's mithril bracelet, Chou and her sword. They talk with Jericho and Razorback; all four of them go into the forest for a consultation. Chou follows and eventually joins them. The Grove mentions that Toni is a Dragon Mistress. It names them The Five. Fey asks Sara to check with her father, Gothmog, to see if he has any useful information. They go to introduce Chaka, Jericho and Chou to the weres. This time the Bastard chooses 20 minions to make sure of wiping them out. Part III Ill Winds: Part III The battle is joined. Fey, Chaka, Razorback, Jericho and Chou destroy the ambush and plow through the attackers as Eloise, Ben and 12 other weres take them from behind. Sara joins the fight in the middle. Unfortunately, two policemen are caught in the mess and infected. They're too far gone when they're discovered; Fey has to give them mercy. She's totally devastated by it, and has to take some time to come to terms with what she had to do. Toni, Jericho, Razorback and Chou go with the weres. Jericho meets a nice girl named Leila. Fey joins them later. They have dinner with the weres and then head back to campus. At the same time, Franklin Delarose and Samantha discuss the situation. Part IV Ill Winds: Part IV Nikki has a long talk with Frank Delarose about the Voodoo Wolf problem. Delarose co-opts all of them into security. in Weretown: Mrs. Donner, Eloise and Ben discuss the situation. Somewhere in the Sierra Madres, the Bastard is not happy with the results. Back at Whateley: Fey tells the rest of the crew that they've been brought into Security. Fey has a long talk with Tennyo about the Voodoo Wolf situation. She learns that Tennyo finds them quite tasty and filling. She picks up her security badge and fills Delarose in on the situation with Tennyo. Nikki has a long talk with Dr. Bellows about the two patrolmen she had to kill. There's a discussion in the medical labs about Jericho's anti-venom. Part V Ill Winds: Part V Another fight with the Voodoo Wolves in the forest. Meanwhile Mule and Bunker check out ammunition for a session at one of the ranges. They run into the Voodoo Wolves. Much fun was had by all (except the Voodoo Wolves). Fey turns over control to Aunghadhail, who seems to be really enthusiastic about fighting. Nikki does a healing on Bunker. Then she collapses, and has a confrontation with the Bastard in the Dreamscape. : the times in the Ill Winds stories are getting a bit confused: chapter 4 ends on the 6th, then chapter 5 picks right up on the 5th! I'm putting all of chapter 4 on the 5th. Nikki and the team debrief after the battle, then she has a talk with Delarose, who calls Gunny Bardue. Caitlin Bardue gets a feeling that something's really wrong. The Bastard has a conversation with The Necromancer. Gunny Bardue has a talk with Mule and Bunker about the previous night's action. Nikki has an introductory talk with a group of four other Sidhe on campus: Rascal, Sanctuary, Zephyr and Thorn. Zephyr has some issues... Nikki gets determined to find out about what's going on as the storm develops into terrifying proportions. Fey has a talk with Gunny Bardue and gets an assignment to read several texts on small team tactics. Gunny and Sir Wallace have a conversation about Aunghadhail. The weres contact Nikki to tell her that the action is about to begin. She discovers that the phone system is down and sends Toni to notify Security, and Tennyo and Jinn to tell everyone to keep inside. The team assembles in response to Nikki's magical call: Caitlin gets the call as well even though she's not supposed to. Security gets organized, Caitlin, Mule and Bunker, and Deadeye separately head for the armory to pick up weapons. Deadeye goes to the Poe Cottage roof to cover the fight; Caitlin finds a spot on the ground. Fey blows the tunnel door out to join the fight. They jump into the fighting and manage to turn the tide with furious hacking, hewing, slashing and spell casting. Then Fey teleports them to the aid of the weres. Caitlin's position is overrun. Part VI Ill Winds: Part VI The weres are so hard pressed that Eloise does the almost unthinkable: she calls up Garrand's sword: the bloody claw, greedy fang and unbearable light of --- Imalris. Ben uses Imalris to slaughter the Voodoo Wolves while Aunghadhail blasts a hole through their formation to join them. She dismisses the spirit that is bound to Imalris and rescues Eloise. Then she takes the rest of the Wild Bunch back to the battle around the school, warping time so they're only gone a few seconds. Sir Westmont finds the dark magical core of the storm and destroys it, fainting from the exertion. Samantha and Hive manage to get the communications working again and call in help from ARC and DARPA. The Voodoo Wolves withdraw. Bardue cautions the Wild Bunch about charging in without notifying: friendly fire isn't friendly. He tells them they've got a date with the sims at 05:00. Help arrives, too late as usual. Circe and Miss Grimes get to work repairing the damage to the school's wards. Suzannah Hagarty gets Sir Westmont to the school clinic. Fey has a long discussion with Sara about Imalris and other things. The weres which had to abandon the west coast arrive to reinforce the Medawihla reservation. In other news, the Bastard plans his next attack. Characters : To be completed Category:Stories Category:Maggie Finson Category:Gen1